I Like It on the Courts
by XxXHARUXxX
Summary: A one shot side story from my main Death Note fic: Wanting You. Raito makes a bet with Ryuzaki on their tennis match in order to humiliate him. The result! Warning: smut. yaoi. Raito/L


Warning: smut. (was so close to having them do it on the court in front of everyone, but then thought of the hot hard rubber that's on top of the tennis court and thought: ouch. That would be painful...")

(Note at this time in the books Raito only knows L as Ryuga. However, I like Ryuzaki better so when talking about L and his thoughts I will refer to him as Ryuzaki).

Side Story 1: I like it on the Courts.

Raito and Ryuga stepped onto the tennis courts. It was a hot day, and both were ready to battle, neither side wanted to loose. Raito, still angry from the humiliation he received from the entrance ceremony. L or not, Raito wanted to make Ryuga suffer by his hands the same kind of humiliation. With evil intent in his mind Raito purposed the idea.

"Ryuga, since we are at it we should make this game a little more interesting."  
"What do you mean Raito?" Ryuzaki asked back. What was he planning? Was it something to make him reveal the true identity of L? But if he was facing Kira would Kira do something so obviously suspicious as to try something like that. No it must be something else then, but what.

"Let's make this a game of strip tennis. For every point against you, you must remove one item of clothing, we will play one game. The loser will get the ultimate humiliation."

_"!" _Ryuzaki was not expecting this. It was a bold move, in broad daylight, on campus something like that. And what was this 'ultimate humiliation?' "Hmmm Raito something like that is a bit irresponsible don't you think. Stripping on campus could endanger our positions as students here. And what is the 'ultimate humiliation."

Raito smilied, "Haha you worry too much Ryuga. After all this is _Japan _nothing will happen. And the ultimate humiliation is to be the **uke."**

_"Hmm I can't argue with that logic." _Ryuzaki thought, though he still didn't like the idea of Raito's uke. _"Then I will just have to win." _He was confident in his skills, after all he was the British Junior Champion. And he liked the thought of winning, it was a chance to potentially make his arch-enemy submit to him. Plus... enemy or not Raito was _impressive. "Though... If Raito has the same reasons for winning as I do, which I think he does, that raises the chances of him being Kira too... 20%. _"Alright Raito, let's play."

* * *

A crowd gathered around the tennis courts. It was now 45:45 a tie, and both Raito and Ryuzaki were down to their underwear. One more point against either of them and they would loose not only their boxers but their pride as a man too.

"There are a lot of people here now Raito."

"Yeah... seems like our little game caused quite a commotion." Raito shivered a little as a drop of sweat slid down his chest. He could feel all the eyes on him... from every angle. It was more intense then the time L bugged his room. He couldn't help but feel affected. His knees felt a little weak, and his body became hot.

"You ok Raito? You don't look so well."  
"Ahh I'm fine... its just the heat getting to me. Serve."

* * *

Ryuzaki tossed the ball into the air and hit it hard towards Raito. Raito returned it, and Ryuzaki had to sprint across the court in order to reach it. He lobbed the ball over the net, and Raito with a snap of his wrist flung it back. Ryuzaki smirked, the ball landed exactly where he wanted it too. Powering back his swing, he struck the ball sending it flying across to the other side of he court in bounds. Raito missed.

"Game set, Ryuga wins!" Raito cursed, his plan had backfired against him.

Ryuzaki smiled at Ratio, "Looks like this match and you ass are mine Ratio..."

Raito glared, putting back on his discarded clothes, and followed Ryuzaki to a near by hotel.

* * *

After checking in they made their way up the stairs into their room. They stood facing each other. Ryuzaki smiling happily, Raito with a less than thrilled expression on his face.

"So, shall we start then?" Ryuzaki said.

Raito grumbled. "Eh... at least let me take a shower first... I'm all sweaty from the match."  
"Good idea, we will take on together then." Ryuzaki had no intention of letting Raito weasel out of this.

* * *

In the bathroom Ryuzaki threw off his clothes. Raito, was hesitant and did nothing. Smirking, Ryuzkai walked up and slid his hands under Raito's shirt. "Your clothes will get wet if you don't take them off Raito." He pressed his naked body against Raito.

"Fine! Fine just let me do it myself, stop hanging all over me." Now naked, Raito turned on the shower and stepped into it. Ryuzaki go in after him.

"Let me wash you." Ryuzaki from behind slid his arms around Raito before he could stop him, and with a bar of soap began to rub his chest. Ryuzaki nipped and nuzzled the back of his neck, causing Raito to shiver at the sensation.

"Ryuga stop... I can do it myself! It's embarrassing!"

"No need to be embarrassed Raito" Ryuzaki smiled, and licked Raito's neck. He slowly slid his hand down Raito's torso and rubbed the inside of his slowly, causing Raito to moan and open his stance to avoid getting touched _there. _This only encouraged Ryuzaki, who ground his hips forward into Raito's back. "You know I have seen you before... I will admit that as part of the investigation against Kira we bugged your room... and I saw something very interesting." Ryuzaki smiled as he saw the tips of Raito's ears turn red. _Cute. _"Is it always that intense when you do it alone?"

"N-no. Leave me alone!" Raito said. Of course he knew about everything, but it was another matter to be confronted about it. Ryuzaki slid his other hand down and started jerking off Raito's half erect shaft, intrigued as it stiffened in his hand. "Nnn!" Raito moaned as a electric numbness spread where the hands stroked back and forth over him. He arched his back slightly, and felt something hard poking into his back. Raito blushed. The hand that was groping his inner thigh, slid up and started to fondling one of his pink nipples. He moaned again as they stiffened, which sent a wave of pleasure down to his crotch which stiffened his penis even more.

"Ah looks like a penis isn't the only thing that can get hard." Ryuzaki whispered into Raito's ear. "Let's go to the bed... I can't wait anymore."

* * *

Ryuzaki looked at the sight before him. Raito was laying on the bed, his face flushed in a alluring expression that reflected his desire. His body panted up and down, legs twisted trying to hide his erection, and arms grabbing delicately at the sheets. Ryuzaki had never been so turned on before in his life. He climbed on top of Raito and kissed him, opening up his mouth and slid in his tongue. As the kissed deeply Ryuzaki briefly slid his hands over Raito's, affection for Raito welling up inside him.

Then, he slid down Raito, nipping lightly at his nipples then moved farther south. He gently opened Raito's legs, causing his erection to stand tall and hard before him. He licked gently at the rosy tip. Flushing, as a drop of pre-cum dripped out. Raito shifted slightly underneath him, moaning softly. Encouraged, Ryuzaki licked from base to tip up the shaft. He then left Raito for a moment, and searched the bedside table where he found new condoms, lotion, and a small rotor vibrator. Grabbing the contents he then returned and poured some of the lotion on his hands, on the vibrator, and on Raito's hard on. Raito shivered as the cold lotion slid down it, Ryuzaki smiled at him. He kissed the inside of Raito's thigh and then moved back to the erection.

He kissed the tip and then slid it in his mouth, sucking gently. He had one hand bracing Raito's legs down, and with the other he began to slowly need Raito's hole. Raito jerked slightly and gasped as Ryuzaki slid a finger in him. "It hurts!" He said to him, his eyes watering as tears welled to his eyes.

"I know... just be patient it will feel good soon enough." He said to him, and then slipped the small vibrator into him. Raito began to fidget and shift when Ryuzaki turned it on.

Raito panted: "Nnnn it... ah! Feels strange... nn!"

Ryuzaki smirked, "You mean it feels good right?" He leaned back and watched Raito writhe in ecstasy before him. His eyes trailed up and down his body, and then rested on Raito's quivering shaft.

"Ahh! Ryuga... don't stare at me." He said as his penis twitched slightly.

"Lair you like to be watched don't you." With his finger he began to rub back and forth across the tiny slit at the tip of Raito's penis. "I saw you back there..." Ryuzaki teased, "You liked those people staring at your naked body... it turned you on didn't it?"

"N-no. I'm not a pervert."  
"Lair then why are you reacting like this?" He began to lick up and down it again which caused Raito's body to convulse in pleasure. Ryuzaki yanked the wire of the vibrator, causing the tiny oval come out of Raito quickly. The suddenness of it caused Raito to climax. His muscles clenched and unclenched as he ejaculated.

* * *

Ryuzaki slid his fingers into Raito who lay tired and panting on the bed. One finger, two... three. "Good, you all loosened up, this shouldn't hurt." Raito looked as he climbed on top of him. Ryuzaki parted Raito's legs and slowly slid into him.

"Ahhh!" Raito panted, he grabbed onto Ryuzaki's back. Tears streamed down his face, in panic he began to breath rapidly in hyperventilation.

Ryuzaki hugged Raito. "Relax," he pleaded with him. "It will get better soon I promise." He kissed Raito until he calmed down. "I'm going to start again..." Raito nodded into Ryuzaki's chest that it was ok. When he was all in, Ryuzaki then slid out, then in. In this repetition he began to speed up alternate thrusts, until he brought both of them to climax.

* * *

After they washed up, they both collapsed into bed, exhausted. With out shame Raito snuggled into Ryuzaki's arms, sore and spent. Ryuzaki gently kissed him on the forehead and hugged him a little tighter. Before he wanted this man to so be Kira, he would have approved of such a rival. His reports on him, and what he had witnessed himself lead him to believe Raito was every bit as intelligent and talented as himself. Such a equal as a foe would have been satisfying. However, now Ryuzaki wasn't so sure, and he wished with all his might that the man in his arms was not Kira. He no longer wanted an enemy but a lover.


End file.
